


Er ist weg

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drunk John, Gen, Hurt John, POV John Winchester, Sam Leaves for Stanford
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hat die Familie gerade für sein Studium verlassen. Nun sitzt John in einer Bar und versucht mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er ist weg

„Noch einen!“ John stellte sein Glas ab. Die Barkeeperin schenkte ihm nach. Der vierte Whiskey wanderte seine Kehle runter. Dabei war er doch gerade mal eine halbe Stunde hier. Er musste vergessen, den Streit vergessen, diesen schrecklichen Streit und die viel noch schrecklichere Konsequenz.

„Mister, Sie sollten nicht so viel...“, weiter kam die Blondine hinter der Bar nicht. „Sie verdienen damit ihr Geld. Was ich mache, sollte Ihnen egal sein, solange ich zahle. Und dafür sollte ich noch ein paar bekommen.“ Er donnerte einen 50 $ Schein auf die Theke, trank sein Glas aus und ließ sich nachfüllen. Irgendwann musste doch dieser gottverdammte Schmerz verschwinden. 

Als die Barkeeperin John zum sechsten Mal das Glas auffüllte, sah sie ihn besorgt an, doch John hatte keine Lust zu reden. Seine Worte hatten heute alles kaputt gemacht. Er hatte seinen jüngsten Sohn verstoßen, wie sollte er das dieser Frau hinter der Bar verständlich machen, die doch kaum älter war als Sam. Wahrscheinlich studierte sie und verdiente sich hier ein wenig Geld dazu. 

Nachdem Sam gegangen war, hatte John seinen Frust an Dean abgelassen. Er hatte ihn angeschrien, hatte ihm die Schuld gegeben, dass Sam die Wichtigkeit ihrer Mission nicht verstand und sein Ältester hatte nur dagesessen, mit hängendem Kopf. John wusste, dass Dean keine Schuld traf, immerhin war er der Vater, aber er musste jemanden die Schuld geben um nicht zu zerbrechen. Er hatte Dean angebrüllte ihn anzusehen. Als Dean ihn dann ansah mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Traurigkeit und einer einzelnen Träne auf der Wange, hielt John es nicht mehr aus. 

Die Erinnerung an das, was er danach getan hatte, ließ ihn erneut zu einem Drink greifen. Die Barkeeperin füllte ihm nach, nicht aber ohne ihm einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu schenken. „Ich habe heute meinen jüngsten Sohn verstoßen, weil er die Familie für ein Stipendium in Standfort verlassen hat. Und dann habe ich meinem älteren Sohn die Schuld dafür gegeben. Und wissen Sie was er zu mir gesagt hat? ,Entschuldigung, Sir' Ich meine was für ein Vater bin ich? Anstatt mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, dass ich ihm die Last auferlegt habe, habe ich ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst und bin hergekommen.“ John sprach mehr zu sich, als zu der Frau auf der anderen Seite der Bar. „Wenn Sie hier sitzen und sich in Selbstmitleid und Alkohol wälzen, wird es auch nicht besser. Wieso entschuldigen Sie sich nicht bei Ihren Kindern?“, vernahm John die junge weibliche Stimme, aber John lachte nur bitter. Als wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung getan. Er nahm einen weiteren Drink. Er hatte doch Sammy immer nur beschützen wollen, aber wieso erkannte der nicht, dass ihn nur die Familie beschützen konnte? 

Langsam begann der Alkohol Johns Gefühle zu betäuben. Wie viel hatte er schon getrunken? Egal. Er begann wahllos mit jeder Frau zu flirten, die in dieser schäbigen Bar war. Vielleicht könnte er mit einer nach Hause gehen, dann müsste er sich nicht Dean stellen. Könnte die Konfrontation mit seinem eigenen Versagen noch ein paar Stunden entfliehen. Doch keine der Frauen zeigte gesteigertes Interesse, so wandte er sich wieder seinem Getränk um. Er war zwischenzeitlich auf Bier umgestiegen. Er wollte die beruhigende Wirkung des Alkohols,wollte aber nicht bewusstlos in einer Bar zusammenzusacken und dann schutzlos allem ausgeliefert zu sein. 

John orderte noch ein Bier, als die Barkeeperin ihm mitteilte, dass die Bar schließe und John nach dem Bier gehen müsse. John trank das letzte Bier sehr langsam um möglichst lange weg bleiben zu können, weg vom Motel, weg von Dean, weg von dem Verlust Sams. Doch auch dieses Bier ging zu Neige. John atmete tief durch und stand auf. Der Raum drehte sich merklich. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn schien auch nicht kooperieren zu wollen, aber er musste nur zum Auto, dort könnte er wieder sitzen. „Woahh. Das waren wohl ein Drink zu viel.“ Die junge Frau, die den ganzen Abend hinterm Tresen gestanden hatte, war nun mit einem Mal neben ihm. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, fummelte er die Schlüssel seines Wagens aus der Tasche. „Sie werden jetzt nicht mehr fahren. Es ist eine Sache, wenn Sie hier so viel Alkohol in sich reinschütten, es ist aber eine andere Sache, Sie dann fahren zu lassen. Kann Sie jemand abholen?“ John sah sie verwirrt an, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einem solchen Zustand fuhr. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, dass sie sich aus seinen Angelegenheit raushalten sollte, hatte sie ihm schon die Schlüssel abgenommen. Das war schlecht. Wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht die Schlüssel abgenommen hätte, sondern ihn hätte angreifen wollen, hätte John keine Chance gehabt. Das überzeugte ihn davon, dass er vermutlich sicherer wäre, wenn Dean ihn abholen würde. Wenn er es denn tat...

„Könnten Sie meinen Sohn anrufen?“ Die junge Frau nickte. John schrieb ihr die Nummer auf und sie verschwand im hinteren Teil der Bar. „Er wird so schnell wie möglich her kommen“, verkündete sie als sie wieder zurück kam. Auf Dean war immer Verlass. Manchmal machte es John Angst, wie folgsam sein ältester Sohn war. Doch gerade im Moment war er nur dankbar, dass sein Junge ihn nicht schutzlos der Nacht ausliefern würde. Um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, gab ihm die Blondine ein weiteres Bier. „Offensichtlich sind Sie Ihrem Sohn wichtig. Er klang ziemlich besorgt am Telefon.“ Dean machte sich Sorgen um ihn... Dean sollte wütend auf ihn sein, sollte wütend sein, weil John ihm so viel Verantwortung aufgebürdet hatte, weil er ihm heute seinen kleinen Bruder genommen hatte, weil er ihn geschlagen hatte, für alles mögliche, aber er sollte verdammt nochmal nicht besorgt um seinen armseligen Vater sein. 

John wurde durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als er aufblickte, hatte er ein hübsches Gesicht umrahmt von blonden Haaren erwartet, nicht aber das von Dean. „Dad, wollen wir dann?“ Dean klang wie immer. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Wenn nicht die aufgeplatzte Lippe und die leichte Schwellung am Kiefer wären, könnte John sich einbilden, dass er seinen Sohn nicht Stunden zuvor geschlagen hatte. Für einen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen. John konnte erkennen, wie verletzt Dean war, konnte den Ausdruck erkennen von einem, der zu viel gesehen hatte, aber auch seinen kleinen Sohn, der fröhlich im Garten mit ihm Fußball spielte. 

„Danke Dean“ Kurz rang John um Fassung, dann ging er zum Wagen. Dean folgte ihm, wie er es immer tat.


End file.
